


His Hugs

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [11]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Robert and Cody Hug.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100_Word_Sprints_And_More_FWU





	His Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Challenge that I have personally set up for various Fanfiction Groups on Facebook. 
> 
> I went with the Prompt "Hugs" for this Fic.

His hugs were always so soft, delicate and yet so meaningful. It was one of the rare times that Robert shows any form of P.D.A, and I am eternally grateful for it.

He's a closed book, and I know he struggles with it, even in our private time.

Yet, He's always so warm, smells of the cologne he swears he never uses or wears and I can't help breathing in his scent. I love this man with all my heart, and I'll take my love to the grave if it means I can hold this man close everyday..


End file.
